


Are you scare?

by AkaUSK



Category: DC Comic
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【這是一篇肉，很多BUG。】【他們都是E3世界的，Jason滿16歳】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you scare?

　　「你又惹Thomas不悅了嗎？」Dick輕輕推門而進，抱臂靠在門框，冷漠地凝視坐在床邊的少年包紮傷口，完全沒有上前幫忙的意欲。

　　「切⋯⋯不像你討人喜歡。」少年一臉不肖地用余光冒了男人一眼，用口扯過繃帶的另一邊，給纏在手臂上的繃帶打結，接著露出痞子的笑容，瞇起眼睛，視線不懷好意地在對方的下半身遊走，輕挑地道：「人們都愛死你的屁股了，不是嗎？」跟在路邊看到美女一樣，挑逗地吹了聲口哨。

　　「他們可不是因為我的屁股才喜歡我。」Dick無奈地聳肩，緩緩來到少年面前，俯身用手勾起他的下巴，逼對方直視自己那雙如大海一樣靛藍的雙瞳，嘴角上揚，用低沉的聲線輕語：「要體驗一下嗎little wing？」另一隻手沿著男孩的肩膀摸到受傷的手臂，暗地裡緊掐繃帶的位置。

　　「嘖⋯⋯離我遠點。」男孩立馬推開身上的男人，朝他怒吼，甩過發痛的手臂，儘管對方依然笑臉迎人，但剛才的舉動已經能感受對方內心的慍怒。

　　「還是說你怕了？」Dick沒有因此放過他，他沒有任何聲兆下撲到少年身上，把那個瘦小的身軀按到鬆軟的床上，一臉鄙視的樣子凝視他：「Jason。」新來的小利爪目中無人，作為前輩得好好調教後輩，不是嗎？

　　「怕？得看看你有什麼料子。」Jason挑挑眉，正如Dick所想一樣肆無忌憚，用嘲諷的口吻質問。

　　「⋯⋯。」男人沒有說話，整個身體都壓上去，讓那囂張的少年動彈不得，沒有任何逃脫的機會。他凝視那張稚氣未脫的臉孔，那氣焰囂張的表面只是用來遮掩內心的恐懼，裝作無所懼惧，但壓在對方身上Dick能感受身下的身體正微微地癲抖。他忍不住笑了，接著湊上前吻上那粉嬾的小嘴，伸出舌頭溫柔地舔䑛嘴唇，用余眼瞥過少年吃驚的表情，滿意地露出偷腥的笑容，怎說對方只是一位涉世未深的男孩。

　　「媽的！我不是死基佬！」Jason在Dick身下扭動身體，胡亂地掙扎，往死裡撕吼：「從我身上滾開！」直覺告訴他將要發生不好的事。

　　「你果然害怕了。」Dick在他耳邊蹭磨，溫熱的氣息從鼻腔噴到少年的臉頰上，他輕咬那小小的耳垂，在耳邊繼續輕語：「難怪Thomas不喜歡你，你只是裝兇作勢的懦夫。」他用言語化作利刃刺穿男孩的內心，冷酷地把他拉進羞恥的深淵，逼使他進入死胡同裡，只能乖乖順從自己的指意。

　　「我沒有！」被戳破的Jason老羞成怒，吃力地從對方身上抽出手臂，一拳揍向那張欠揍的臉，但卻被Dick輕鬆地接下。

　　「那就閉嘴。」

　　Dick直接拿出藏在褲袋的小刀劃破Jason的T恤，直掉撕破那礙眼的布料，胸膛隨著呼吸微微起伏，那淡粉的乳頭在這淺白的肌膚上顯得誘人可口，讓人想要俯身啃咬的衝動，然而他順從本能，用舌尖在粉淡的乳暈上打轉，輕輕地吸吮。寛大的手掌沿著少年那結實平坦的腹部往下摸索，悄悄地解開褲頭，隔著內褲揉掐對方的跨下，本來軟垂的蔭莖在溫暖的掌心下漸漸變硬，透明的液體沿著頂端流出，打濕乾燥的內褲。

　　「感覺如何？」Dick抬頭望向Jason，只見他臉頰通紅，緊咬下唇，因羞恥心作崇想要避開視線的樣子看起來非常可愛。他露出淺笑，拋出更加敏感的問題：「Little wing你是處男吧？第一次就要給我了，有什麼感覺？」

　　「⋯⋯閉嘴！」Jason羞怒地瞪著Dick那張欠揍的臉，接著繼續緊咬下唇，不讓自己漏出任何呻吟。這是他第一次與別人發生性行為，對象還要是前輩與義兄，這感覺跟自己一個人在房間裡看黃書自慰不一樣，這讓他感到更為羞恥，他直接埋首於手臂間，不想看到兄長的臉。

　　Dick笑而不語，扯掉Jason的短褲與內褲，隨意地拋到地上，用手掌套弄了幾下便湊過去，用那濕潤溫暖的口腔包裹剛成熟不久的蔭莖，溫度的轉換讓Jason不禁驚呼：「等等？！你要幹什麼？！啊操⋯⋯。」Dick沒有理會對方的反應，若無其事地用舌頭細心地蹭過柱體，不時輕輕吸吮，激烈的快感讓少年的呼吸愈來愈快，但他依然沒有叫出來。

　　就在Jason沉醉於快感裡頭時，Dick卻把蔭莖吐出來，使因快感變得滾燙的體溫緩緩冷卻，快要射出白濁因而被止。少年用迷茫的表情看著男人，對方靜靜地一手抓起他的頭髮，扯起整個人，使他坐在床上，接著掏出早已發硬的老二，遞到那張小嘴旁，用因情欲而變得沙啞的聲線道：「現在換你了。」

　　Jason第一次近距離看到成年男人的老二，尺寸果然讓人讚嘆。他盯著那根老二，咬咬牙，遲疑地張開口，用濕潤的口腔含著那龐然大物，被強烈的男性氣味嗆到，雙眼被覆上一層水氣。少年模彷對方剛才的口交，賣力地吞吐著，不時用舌尖在頂端打轉。然而Dick好像無法忍受少年過於緩慢的動作，他伸手按著少年的頭，擺動腰身，讓老二直接頂到口腔深處，少年因而難受得流下生理性的淚水。男人擺動了眼身好一會直接拔出來，把滾燙的精液射到少年臉上，為那倔強的臉孔添上色氣。

　　「little wing你看起來棒整了。」Dick滿意地打量身下的少年，他在自己身下喘息、咳嗽，那張目中無人的臉孔變成滿臉通紅，那雙通透的藍眼睛滿佈水氣，前額的碎髮和纖長的眼睫毛還粘上白濁，看起來色氣滿滿。

　　「媽的！你就這樣射在我臉上！」少年狼狽地用手背擦掉臉上的腥臭，有輕微潔癖的他現在只想去浴室洗掉身上的汗水，還有對方留在自己身上的口水和精液。

　　「那我下次都射到你的嘴裡。」Dick沒有給予Jason休息的機會，他把他從床上撈起來，逼他用跪趴的姿勢背對自己，從另一邊褲袋摸出一支潤滑油，直接擠進未經人事開發的後穴，冰涼的液體滑進後方熾熱的後穴讓少年打了個冷抖，接著男人耐心地用手指探進緊緻後穴，輕輕進出，好讓對方不會因一會的激烈運動而痛哭，不然Thomas知道了大約會宰了他。

　　緊緻的穴口因手指的進出而變得鬆軟，Dick抽出手指，用老二的前端蹭了幾下穴口便挺腰，緩緩將那堅硬的推進後穴裡去。然而男人的尺寸對少年的後穴而言顯然是過大，後方傳來撕裂的痛感讓Jason忍不住用哭腔大喊：「媽的好痛！混蛋快停下！」

　　「放鬆小翅膀，快好了。」Dick沒有因此停下，他揚起手，掌摑Jason那結實的屁股，留下通紅的掌印，藉此分散少年的注意直到他整根老二都沒入那熾熱的後穴，那個緊緻度加上滾燙的體溫讓男人由衷地讚嘆：「你的屁股被我還要棒。」

　　「⋯⋯嘶－－我絕對會、會殺了你，媽的－－」後穴撕裂的痛楚讓Jason直接咬破嘴唇，血液沿著嘴邊流下。他大口地如溺水者般喘息，努力適應異物入侵的不適感，這是他第一次與Dick如此親密。

　　「我要動了。」Dick那溫暖的身體貼到Jason的後背上，親吻裸露的後頸，感受身下人因不適而微抖的身驅與混亂的呼吸，在溫熱與濕潤的包裹下緩緩擺動腰身，那舒服得讓人置身於天堂中。

　　Jason因腰部的擺動而緊繃身體，基本上他的雙腿已經發軟，整個身子都靠Dick的雙手支撐，腸壁緊緊地吸吮男人的熾熱，逼使他更深入磨擦甬道的深處。然而男人沒有馬上滿足饑渴的小穴，依然緩慢且淺淺地擺動，讓快感漸漸吞蝕少年的意識，變得昏昏沉沉，唾液從嘴角流下。他抓過枕頭，狠狠地咬上去，忍受後穴的酥麻感，重重地呼呼，緊皺眉頭，把呻吟都憋到腦子裡去。看著Jason拼死忍耐的樣子，Dick愉悅地哼唱小調，加重腰間的擺動，用前端惡意頂撞少年的前列線，弄得對方驚呼不斷，裸露於空氣中的前端亦因後穴的刺液冒出前列線液，眼神變得摸索迷離，真是秀色可餐。

　　Dick故意大力地輾壓前列線的位置，引得Jason忍不住漏出細碎的呻吟，軟癱在床上，任由他擺佈。在一輪的頂撞下，男人把熱辣的白濁全數填滿那討人歡喜的後穴裡，退出來時還不忘給那小巧的屁股再來一巴，精液從穴口流到大腿根，男人一邊欣賞床上美景一邊戲謔地道：「這就是人們喜歡我的原因。」他用手背擦過額頭上的汗水，想起什麼似的補充地道：「對了，生日快樂。喜歡這份禮物嗎？」

　　然而Jason已經累得在床上昏睡過去，完全沒有聽到Dick的祝賀。少年事後細想，Dick果然是早有預謀的吧。


End file.
